Equals Three
by Jennakilledthecat
Summary: Yes they are Tomorrow People. Yes, they are only teenagers. Yes, they each have their preferable power to use, and they're powerful at it. And yes, they work for Ultra. Ultra is getting desperate to find and capture the tomorrow people that have opposed them for too long. Now they're bringing in some of their top Agents. These girls are locked and loaded... and deadly! SYOC!-OPEN
1. Chapter 1

**Yes they are Tomorrow People. Yes, they are only teenagers. Yes, they each have their preferable power to use, and they're powerful at it. And yes, they work for Ultra. Normally, these three girls work secretly and effectively. But now, Ultra is getting desperate to find and capture the tomorrow people that have apposed them for too long. Now they're bringing in some of their top Agents. You better watch out. These girls locked and loaded... and deadly.**

* * *

Standing in a room surrounded by metal wall, floors and ceilings, Renee Moraine didn't know what to do. And besides, it's not like ultra would want her to. Smoothing some of her blood hair that was already in a neatly tight bun, she couldn't help her nervous movements. But then again, who wouldn't be nervous when Ultra contacts you after almost 10 years of retirement. Renee still remembers. She still remembers when she was once apart of Ultra and apart of their special three-man-squad that was specially trained. She also remembers how they Ultra allowed them to betray her.

Renee balled her hands into tight fists and clenched her jaw. She just needed to forgive.

Forgive.

It's actually a really complex word. One that Renee always had trouble with. People say forgive and forget. Renee says that you should forgive but never forget. But she herself can't even begin to forgive.

Just when Renee was about to call out to someone, the air in the dimly lit room changed to something humid and sinister. The air continued to get heavier and heavier, so humid that it was hard to breath. Renee moved her hands to chest and started to take slow, short breaths. And she was still loosing oxygen by the second.

_Hello, old friend._

A voice in Renee's head echoed. The voice was so familiar, yet so different at the same time. The voice was aged but it still had that air of coldness to it. Renee shook her head, not believing.

_What's wrong, old friend? You look like you've heard a ghost._

Renee backed up into the metal wall and then went numb all over. She collapsed on the floor, taking raged and sharp breaths. Before Renee blacked out, the memory of a girl edged into her mind and she breathed out a name, "Heather..."

* * *

Renee slowly opened her eyes and found herself in a simple yet modern room. The furniture was all while, glass and metals. The room had a large window that looked out into the city. At first, Renee didn't know where she was or what to expect. And then flashed of memories then started to come back to her. She gasped and sat up. She looked around one more time and stood up wrapping her arms around herself. Her hair was a completely disheveled, along with her clothes. She smoothed her hair back and licked her lips. The the door opened and a familiar face walked inside.

Heather Riviera, a former teammate of Renee. Heather looked at Renee with icy blue eyes and smiled. But not the kind of smile that says "hey, it's been a while, how's it going?" The smile was a bit more sinister. More lethal.

"Renee Moraine. You look good." Heather said.

Renee gulped and nodded, "And so do you. Still going all in for Ultra, I see."

Heather shrugged and leaned on the doorframe, crossing her arms, "Yes, well, one of us had to."

Renee frowned. She then shook her head, not wanting to think about it ever again. She then looked up at Heather with her own, tired blue eyes. "Was that you?"

Heather smirked, "Who else would be powerful enough to force down your mental barriers to the point of collapse." Renee didn't say anything. "Exactly."

"So why am I here? Why go through all of that?" Renee asked.

That's when Heather's features turned serious, "Operation STIGMA is in actions."

Renee's heart sank and her brows involuntarily furrowed, "What?"

"The Tomorrow People are starting to get ambitious. Well, they've always been ambitious but now, they're starting to grow balls and my superiors don't like it. I will be spending my time tracking down the locations of The Tomorrow People-"

"-Why am I here?-"

"-You need to prepare the girls. And prepare them properly."

Renee frowned. She wanted to protest. She wanted to say there was no way she'd ever do this. After all of their experiences Heather should understand right? But when Renee looked at Heather, she wasn't so sure. Heather had a determined look, an extremely determined look that wouldn't even be helped by the fact that she worked for Ultra. So really, Renee had two ways out. She could try to teleport, but wouldn't get very far considering the barriers Ultra put up. She could also refuse but would probably be put down. Then there was accept...

Renee sighed, "Fine. Take me to them."

* * *

**Hey guys! And welcome to Equals Three. Yes, this is a SYOC. But there's a catch. I'm only excepting three girls, NO EXCEPTIONS! Equals Three is about three girls that are Tomorrow People with the three powers but they work for Ultra. The three girls are exceptional at using their powers but each girl has one power that she masters in. For example, one girl can be exceptional at telepathy while the other is good at teleportation. The girls are charged with tracking down the Tomorrow People and eliminating anyone that stands in their way and bringing in the leaders.**

**When you make your form, the subject should looked something like this: **_First and Last name, the (**for example)**__telepathist_

**If your subject doesn't look like that, I won't read it. Sorry, but it keeps me organized since I had another SYOC. YOU are apart of Ultra. No ifs, ands or buts. Don't send me a girl that's with the Tomorrow People. At the beginning of the story, you're character will NOT question anything about Ultra. It may change, it may not. I don't particularly plan on any of the girls dying but shit happens. I know teleporting probably doesn't seem that cool but I need teleporters. She's ust as important as the other two. I think that's it... OH, she can't be related to ANY of the CANON's**

**Roles:**

The Telepathist, the Teleporter and the Telekinetic.

**There will probably be future SYOC's for this story so stay tuned.**

**Forms:**

Name:

Age:

Role:

Where are you from?:

Appearance (Take into consideration the characters and their roles!):

Personality (Give me at least three descriptive sentences):

Personal strength:

Personal Weakness:

Fatal Flaw:

How do you feel about dying?

Romance:

Plot twists (What would you like to see happen):

Short Bio:

Extra's!(Need atleast three):

Questions?:


	2. UPDATE!

**UPDATE!**

**~Okay, first I would just like to say that I am so sorry guys. My plan was to have a chapter out on tuesday, then another one today BUT for the past two days, I have not been able to get on Fanfiction AT ALL! So, what I've been trying to do is write on other functions and stuff and I only got one chapter half way done because my computer crashed because I was downloading two things at once (I still don't know what the second one was) plus I was writing for my there story as well and UGH! I'm just too upset words can't even BEGIN to explain.**

**So, hopefully, I an get something out. If not today, I PROMISE tomorrow! (if they let me get on). So, I just wanted to let you guys know that!**

**Bye and have a super, amazing day! :)**


End file.
